


Melodies

by zhangsyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ?? idk, Fluff, M/M, its not like sad per say but it's a lil emo there's a lot of feeings, married au, post exo, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangsyixing/pseuds/zhangsyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a melody stuck in my head that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> HEY so there's like 0 baekxing fics out there and although this is super short it's something right? anyway this isn't beta'd or anything bc it's 2:30am and I wrote it in two hours. enjoy!

Baekhyun wakes up to an empty bed. It's not something unfamiliar, but it still leaves a bitter taste in his mouth after all these years. After all the sneaking around and hiding from the public, he supposes waking up to an empty bed is the least of his worries now, but that memory still sits deep in his mind, sparking each time Yixing isn't there in bed with him when his eyes open.

He rolls over, rubbing the bleariness out of his eyes to look at the alarm clock. 3am. He sighs and sits up the sheets pooling around his bare waist. He hadn't been asleep for long, his arms and legs still sore from clinging onto Yixing as he rocked into him slowly whispering I love you's and you're all mine forever's. Just thinking about it makes Baekhyun blush, even at thirty-five Yixing still makes him feel like he's twenty and everything is fresh and new and the words I love you whispered into his ear are foreign coming from a man's mouth. Foreign, but safe. But good.

Baekhyun grabs the quilt his grandmother left Yixing, because she was just that fond of the boy who never could get enough of her kimchi stew and embarrassing baby stories about Baekhyun, and wraps it around his naked body as he stands. It's long, so it drags behind him on the cool floor as he walks out of the bedroom. As soon as he steps into the hall he hears it. The smooth sound of notes floating through the air, wrapping around Baekhyun, even from down the hall.

He smiles softly and pads towards the familiar sound. Makes him remember home and all the times he had taken Yixing to visit his mother and Yixing would sit at the piano and play for his family. Reminds him of listening to Yixing compose songs when they were all sleep deprived idols, when they couldn't stop running because if they did they'd crash. He was happy then, though. Sometimes Baekhyun missed the thrill of being on stage the sound of people screaming for him, for the people he called his brothers, his best friends.

Baekhyun is happier now. Now that he doesn't have to hide, or make up stories. He can be himself and doesn't have to put on an act for the world. But he would never regret being in EXO. He would never regret those years when he'd go days without sleep, when he'd watch his Yixing dance for all those people and look genuinely happy. He will never regret happiness.

The piano starts up again as Baekhyun nears his and Yixing's living room, but the song is slightly different now. Maybe a lower octave, maybe a bit slower, a bit more sad. The moon casts in through the windows reflecting off the closed lid of the piano. Papers are scattered across the shining wood, music sheets Baekhyun notices. Yixing is there, sat on the piano bench only in his pajama pants, his body swaying to the melody he's written. Slow and sad, but calming. The moons light make Yixing seem like he's glowing, like there's light coming from his pores and brightening the dark room. Baekhyun can't help but to stare at his husband in awe, can't help but be so completely in love with the man he married years ago, after everyone had forgotten about who they were and stopped caring about what they did.

Baekhyun remembers how scary that was. Korea just barely accepting same sex marriage and then Yixing proposing to him. Proposing for real, because they could actually be married that time. How excited all his best friends sounded when they told them, how Junmyeon said he'd be the one to marry them and Jongdae and Chanyeol fighting over who would be Baekhyun's best man. But when the excitement died down they were scared. Scared at how the people would react to former idols getting married to each other, how angry the die hard fans would be. All of them were terrified at the reaction and knew that even though it would be a private wedding, news would still get out and people would still be down their throats. And they were.

The day of their wedding there were reporters swarming the place they were supposed to be married, Yixing nearly called it off but Baekhyun told him it would be okay. They could move to a different location. Even if it would just be the nine of them. They did it though, in the middle of nowhere with the nine of them and there was nothing but cheering and crying. Looking back on it, Baekhyun wouldn't change that day for the world. He was surrounded by his best friends as he married the love of his life and not even the reports that flooded the news stations for weeks could bring him down. He had Yixing by his side and seven of his closest most supportive friends.

The band of gold on Yixing's ring finger catches the moonlight and pulls Baekhyun out of his revere. He pads forward again as the song comes to a close, or almost a close. It stops on an off note and Yixing picks up a pencil to scribble down on a piece of sheet music.

The older doesn't look up from the paper as Baekhyun sits next to him and kisses his shoulder gently. Baekhyun knows that Yixing's almost done, so he won't interrupt by talking just yet. He'll listen to the song with his head on Yixing's shoulder. Yixing starts the song from the beginning. It's slow and sad, but it makes Baekhyun feel warm and familiar. Like maybe he's heard the melody before. This time the song comes to a smooth ending and Baekhyun doesn't know why but his eyes are prickling with tears.

"Baby it's late, why aren't you in bed? It's 3am," Baekhyun whispers after they've been quiet for a while. He's looking up at Yixing through his lashes and Yixing smiles at him and pulls him in closer.

"You were sleeping, and the moon was shining on your face and it gave me inspiration," Yixing shrugs lightly like its the simplest thing and Baekhyun can't stop himself from blushing at his words.

"Then why is it sad?"

"Ah, no not sad," Yixing sweeps the hair from in front of Baekhyun's eyes, his dimple showing. "Reminiscent."

Baekhyun nods slowly at his words, waiting for Yixing to continue.

"You looked so young again. It reminded me of the first time I slept in a bed with you."

Baekhyun buries his face in the quilt that's wrapped around him, his ears hot.

"Mm, remember? There was a storm and I was the last one awake. You were so new you were scared to ask. That was one of the few times you were ever quiet back then," Yixing smiles at the memory and Baekhyun listens to him recall it all. "I told you, 'Hey if you'd like I'll sleep with you.' and your face turned so red I thought you were red pepper paste and not a boy. 'No, no. Not like that. I mean I'll keep you company so you're not scared,' I said and you nodded, your droopy eyes almost as big as Kyungsoo's."

"I didn't sleep that night, you hogged the whole bed, not that trainee beds were big anyway. But when the clouds cleared in the sky the moon shined through your dorm room window and it made it look like you were glowing."

Baekhyun felt his heart flutter at his words, that they could still think the same things about each other and not know it, how they could still be that close after all these years.

"I knew I loved you that night. I thought to myself, 'Zhang Yixing, don't let this boy go. He's meant to be in your life, it's fate.' And so I didn't. But how the moon was lighting up your face tonight reminded me of that night. We were both so young and scared and away from home, away from somewhere familiar. But you made it okay, you made being away from home okay."

"You made it okay for me too," Baekhyun mumbles into Yixing's shoulder, a stupid grin plastered over his face.

"I got a melody stuck in my head that night. One I could never get onto paper, I could never finish it and I felt like I'd go crazy if I never got it done. But piece by piece I finished that song. Every memory I have with you is written in that song. From that very first night to the night Yifan ge left and you were so mad you broke your phone and you wouldn't listen to anyone but me, to the night we all decided that EXO should come to an end and you were gripping my hand so tight when you said that you never wanted to lose your best friends, and they told you that you wouldn't, to the day I proposed to you, to the day of our wedding when everything was going wrong and the only thing right was you standing by my side the entire time, to the last night of our honeymoon when you told me that you wouldn't change anything in your life because in this life you ended up with me and that was perfect enough for you, to tonight when every single memory I've had of you came flooding back into my mind and I've never felt more in love with a person than I do with you."

Baekhyun sniffles and wipes the back of his hand across his cheeks as Yixing talks to him, telling him the story of his song, of _his song_.

"Our story isn't done, and the song will never be done, but right now, all those memories I've had with you, with our friends, are in that song. And I am the luckiest man on earth to have a muse as great as you."

Baekhyun laughs through his tears and grabs Yixing's face, pulling him into a kiss. He will never be as good at words as Yixing is, he will never be able to do something like this for Yixing, but Baekhyun pours every ounce of his soul into that kiss, every hidden memory he has of his husband that brings him back up on his down days, that no one else knows about. Baekhyun threads his fingers into Yixing's sleep mussed hair and whimpers against his lips, wanting to give him more wanting to give Yixing everything he has.

"Please come back to bed with me," Baekhyun whispers and Yixing picks him up, the quilt falling to the floor as Baekhyun wraps his legs around Yixing's waist and they go back to their bedroom, not as Baekhyun and Yixing, _baekhyunandyixing_. How they've always been and always will be.

Yixing lays Baekhyun back on their bed, the cold sheets raising goosebumps along Baekhyun's bare skin. He attaches his lips to Yixing's again and pulls him down on top of him, hooking his leg around the older's waist.

"You, you, you," Baekhyun mumbles against Yixing's lips. "It's always you, forever."

Yixing grinds down against Baekhyun, causing the younger to whine and drag his nails against the bare skin of Yixing's back.

"I love you so fucking much," Yixing whispers back as he pushes Baekhyun further onto the bed. He reaches down between them and wraps his fingers around Baekhyun's erection, making the younger sigh softly and nod, giving Yixing permission to continue.

Baekhyun tugs at Yixing's pajama bottoms, freeing his husband's dick from the fabric and strokes him slowly, listening to Yixing pant above him, murmuring encouragements.

"Let me," Baekhyun pushes at Yixing's chest gently and the older man pulls away, watching with careful eyes. Baekhyun pushes him back into the bed, between the pillows and the blankets and straddles Yixing's waist. "Let me."

Yixing nods and holds onto Baekhyun's narrow waist as the younger leans down, peppering kisses along Yixing's collar bones and shoulders. Baekhyun ruts his hips forward slowly, their cocks brushing against each other and Yixing shudders below him.

"I love you, I love you," Baekhyun mumbles and lines the head of Yixing's cock with his entrance and sinks down slowly, gasping at the familiar stretch. "Oh god, I love you, Yixing."

Baekhyun takes Yixing's hands from his waist and laces his fingers with his husband's as he begins to rock forward slowly, feeling the drag of Yixing inside of him, feeling his hands squeeze his smaller ones. He leans down again, resting his forehead on Yixing's, their eyes locking as Baekhyun grinds his hips down onto Yixing's cock slowly, making sure Yixing can feel every ounce of love he wants to give him.

"I love you too, o-oh Christ, I do, Baekhyun," Yixing chokes out as Baekhyun clenches around him and Baekhyun kisses him slowly, his tongue moving languidly against Yixing's own. Yixing thrusts up into Baekhyun gently, their movements in synch as they work each other just how they know they like it

Praises are spilling out of Yixing's mouth like a fountain and Baekhyun is gladly drinking them up and giving them back. Baekhyun gasps into Yixing's mouth as he thrusts up into him, grazing his prostate gently, and he knows he's in Yixing's hands.

"Please," Baekhyun whimpers and Yixing nods letting go of Baekhyun's hands to wrap his arms around Baekhyun's torso to hold him close as he thrusts deep inside of him, hitting Baekhyun's prostate over again. Baekhyun reaches between their bodies and grips himself, moving his hand in time with Yixing's movements.

"Baby come for me, come with me," Yixing mumbles into Baekhyun's neck and the younger nods and cries out as he finds his release, Yixing's name spilling out of his mouth as come paints their chests and Yixing finds his own in the same way. He comes in Baekhyun, and Baekhyun has never felt so full so sated, so anything before. Their chests heaving against each other as they come down from their highs, and Yixing pulls out of Baekhyun slowly.

Yixing pulls Baekhyun into his chest, kissing his already swollen lips and rubbing his hands along Baekhyun's sides comfortingly.

"Let me get a towel, I'll be back I promise," Yixing whispers and Baekhyun smiles sleepily with a nod. He feels the weight of the bed shift as Yixing gets up and again when he returns with a warm wet towel. He presses it over Baekhyun's skin, wiping away their mess gently.

The sun is rising now, and as sleepy as Baekhyun is his mind just won't let him fall back asleep. Yixing's lips are slightly parted as he finally found sleep half an hour ago, just before the sun peeked into their room. The rays are shining against Yixing's skin making him look golden, like his skin is a treasure worth thousands of dollars. A treasure only Baekhyun is allowed to touch, and so he does. He cups Yixing's face in his palm and rubs his thumb gently over his husband's cheek.

A melody. That's what's keeping Baekhyun from falling asleep. It's playing over and over in his head and it reminds him of home. A home that's two arms and two legs, a rib cage and injured hips, an ear with a permanent hole in it from a piercing and soft plump lips, a boy who he fell in love with the moment he saw him and a man he's laying in bed with now. A melody that has deep brown eyes and a soft voice that makes a home for his heart every night with I love you's and Forever and ever baby's.

Zhang Yixing keeps Baekhyun awake because he's the most beautiful song that's never been written. Because he loves him more than the ocean loves the coast line, more than the Sun loves the Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that was disappointing but I hope you enjoyed it! I'm working on writing more often so hopefully I'll post more fics.  
> if you have any questions or comments you can contact me on Twitter @tinyieader or on tumblr @baekxiing  
> this will also be cross posted to aff @zhangsyixing


End file.
